heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.27 - Always Friends
"ILLLLLLLLL-YAAAAANNAAAAA!" BANGBANGBANG "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. ILLLLLLLL-YAAAAAANNNNNNAAAA!" At first pounding with one first, Doug resorts to using both hands to 'knock' on Illyana's door, quite loudly and assertively. Clad in his X-uniform's top and a pair of blue jeans, Doug pounds the door. Taking a step back, Doug eyes the door, as if considering options on how to get in. A small purple dragon idly pokes his nose out from Rachel and Kitty's doorway, listening with a quirked head at the noise from just down the hall. That's, initially, all the response that Doug might get from Kitten's room, as the dragon trundles out into the hallway, then flits upwards on his wings to dart towards Doug with a quizzical, "Cooooooooo?" Naturally, Lockheed is wondering what the heck Doug's doing. As for Illyana - well, at least, Kitty? Emerging from the depths of a portal, into Illyana's room, the chestnut haired girl offers Illyana a quirked grin. It's -good- to reconnect with someone again, after so long apart. Granted, Kitty owes Illyana soo much for the help (and failed help at that) with Stryker, and it's odd that it took something like -that- to once again reconnect the two, but since that point? They've been doing a lot more together. Case in point - a successful shopping trip, as Kitty's feet steps through Limbo and into Xavier's, she's grinning over her shoulder at Illyana, continuing the conversation they were having. "That outfit is awesome, I can't believe you convinced me to buy it, but now that you have, clubbing. Soon. Immediately. If not sooner." And even as Kitty's voice echoes the last, the loud ruckus of sound coming from outside Illyana's doorway causes her to stop, pause, then shake her head. "You're being summoned I think.." Poor Doug. At first, he was literally banging his fist against the door to an empty room, but as if summoned a portal begins to coalesce into the room. As soon as it's wide enough to admit two familiar figures, Illyana and Kitty will rise up from the depths of said portal. "Seriously, Pryde, that outfit will knock all the men out." Illyana says with a grin to her best friend, "Especially a certain brother of mine." A little wiggle of blonde brows will be offered to the brown haired girl, before Illyana finally turns towards the door. Dropping her shopping bags delicately to the floor, Illyana will continue with, "It does sounds important. I wonder what's wrong." And no, there's no guilt in her gaze at all as she says that last sentence. None whatsoever, but with Kitty knowing her long enough the brown haired girl might see the malicious glee glinting from her blue eyes. Atop Illyana's bed is a whole host of computer-esque doodads, gizmos and whatzits. Atop the pile of technological wonder as if stating clearly that it is the cream of the crop, is one of Doug's mega modified laptops. Right now the laptop is cheerily showing off a screensaver of kittens with horns haphazardly drawn upon them by a pixelated paint program. And once Kitty sees that pile of technology, it now might make sense why Illyana picked her up in her room. Casting another annoyed look at the door, Doug pounds on it once more, as if to make a point. Puffing a sigh of exasperation, the blond mutant looks back towards Lockheed, canting his head. "Don't suppose you've seen Kitty either? Okay, let's see... 'heed, move over, I'm gonna try..." Fumbling around his pockets, Doug pulls out a pair of wires. Not exactly the most sturdy things, but he'd done it enough before to make it worth trying again. Time to pick that door open. Which, naturally, is the position he's caught in when that door opens... The small purple dragon idly hovers next to Doug a moment, before his far superior senses picks up the sounds within the room itself. Lockheed answers Doug's question with a 'yah', and points to Illyana's room. Which is naturally just lost entirely as the dragon darts to one side to allow Doug access to the lock. As for Kitty, she blushes profusely at Illyana's comment about Piotr, turning her head to look at anything other than Illyana ...and in the process notices all of the electronic equipment piled onto her bed. "That looks li.." And before she can finish her statement, Kitty's head snaps backwards and she laughs, softly, quietly. So /that's/ what all the fuss is about, clearing her throat, Kitty takes a deep breath, then turns to view the door being swung open, and Doug there, caught in the act. Letting Illyana deal with that, Kitty drops her own shopping bags, and crosses her arms over her chest, offering a slightly raised eyebrow, and inquiring expression at Doug's form. A grin is flashed at Kitty, before Illyana walks over to her door. Swinging it open with a bit of force, Illyana will happily catch Doug in the 'act', as it were. "Tsk, and here Doug, I thought you were on the side of light. Though it's probably good you're already in the groveling position." No matter, that she's the one who stole HIS stuff. That kind of logic is just too streamlined for this particular scenario, or at least for Illyana's brand of logic. "What can I help you with?" She says innocently enough, as she takes a step backward to allow the clearly /distraught/ man inside. When she glances towards Kitty again, Illyana will flash that mischievous grin, before she turns a politely inquiring expression back to Doug. Still, with Doug's powers it's quite easy to read the humor by the cant of her head, as well as the a faint quirk of a grin being forcibly suppressed. Focusing on picking the lock, it takes Doug a split-second to realize that he's no longer poking wires at the door lock, but at the air somewhere in the vicinity of Illyana's hip. Eyes traversing from hip to bemused face, Doug looks up, rolls his eyes, and straightens up, tucking the wires back away. "Don't make that face at me. You know what you... Kitty!" Aha! And -there- they were. If he can just move past Illyana, he'll do so in order to get to his pilfered hardware. The tragedy, his babies stolen by that mendicant half-demoness sorcess! "Really Doug." Offers Kitty's 'tsk' tone, her arms still crossed over her chest, as Lockheed darts past both Illyana and Doug to nestle around Kitty's shoulders. Now why Illyana kidnapped Doug's electronics, Kitty's not sure. She -is- sure, however, that if Illyana didn't have a plan, she did it to give Doug a bad time, or maybe she was just being Illyana. Regardless, Kitty will go along with Illyana in this. The shopping bag at Kitty's feet is idly plucked back up, as Kitty's gaze flickers to the rustling contents, before closing it tight again. "We just got back from a delightful shopping trip!" Is Kitty's fairly excited tone, "Oh and Doug? I really like the kitten screen saver, the horns are an improvement." Illyana will happily let Doug get past her. When he starts inspecting his precious babies, he'll find one of two things wrong with them, either a cosmetic issue, or a password issue. And yes, while she's not a computer nerd like Kitty or Doug, Illyana is familiar enough with computers to be able to change the passwords on the ones she could, and if no passwords were available, she happily applied various stickers to their cases. The stickers she used started out with skull and crossbones themes, and then she became much more creative. Soon he'll find the theme changing from decidedly 'Illyana' to something akin to an eight year old girl. There's My Little Pony stickers, kittens, puppies, flowers, hearts with arrows through them, broken hearts and best of all, emoticon stickers. Happy faces, sad faces, faces sticking their tongues out, and some with party hats atop their round yellow heads. Further inspection will reveal to Doug that any ports, or slots upon the machines that were plastered with the stickers, were dutifully ignored. She was at least, was nice enough not to get sticker glue into the machine. When Kitty backs her up, Illyana can't help but give her an exaggerated wink, clearly intending for Doug to see it. "Isn't it though, Katya? I mean seriously, those fluff balls were just too happy looking. They needed some edge." As she speaks, she'll walk over to offer Lockheed a quick chin scratch, if he allows her to. And yes, it was just to pester Doug, no real plan behind what she did. Password issues. Right. Time to pull out the administrator backdoor and just fix those. "I promise you, I didn't -draw- those. Those look like something an eight years old would draw..." Doug comments as he works on unlocking the more immediate ones. His eyes locked on fixing computers one by one, it takes a while until he's worked out the pattern, and unlocked everything (variations of 'ILLYROOLZ' or 'DUGSUX', really?!) Eyeing the stickers, Doug sighs. Definitely was going to need a lot of Goof Off, in this case. "What, bored because people weren't paying enough attention to you?" Doug replies, as he leans back to give Illyana an exasperated sigh. "I told you, I'm not your go-fer anymore! I'm a -grown man-, for chrissakes!" Lockheed nuzzles into Illyana's hand, and even rises upwards, to circle the blonde, happily letting out soft 'cooo' noises. He's quite content right now - Kitty /and/ Illyana. Happy purple dragon. At Illyana's comment Kitty bobs her head in response. "Oh yeah. Way too happy." As Lockheed leaves her shoulders, Kitty's hand lifts upwards, idly rubbing the huge grin off of her features with an attempt at hiding a yawn. Really though. It's Doug. Attempts like that are futile, but still. She does it. Flopping onto one of the chairs in Yana's room, Kitty's gaze moves from Doug to Illyana and back again, watching as the two banter back and forth. The bag in her hands is placed between her legs, as Kitty settles into the chair more, hands now planted on each of her knees. She just laughs, a silent shaking of her shoulders, hazel eyes twinkling. Illyana can handle Doug, so Kitty just watches, for now at least. When Lockheed settles onto her shoulders, Illyana will happily give his head a quick pat. As for Doug ? Yes, really. While she could have tried more complex passwords, she went for the ones that were the most immature. Lets also not forget, DOUGDROOLZ, either. "Doug you will always be Dougie to me. No matter what age you are, or the circumstances that surround either one of us." The blonde says blithely as she settles on the edge of her bed, careful not to knock any doodads onto the floor or unbalance Lockheed. "Just like Kitty will always be Pryde. Best friend." She'll flash a smile towards Kitty, "No matter what." She adds, perhaps echoing some of Kitty's previous thoughts. "Speaking of such, I have something serious to talk about. It's about Genosha and Apocalypse." And her light hearted (for Illyana at least) expression tempers to something more serious, as she idly reaches for a gizmo to fiddle with. "Cable and Nate - " And no, she's not getting into that particular oddity, " - visited a week or so ago, and Cable brought up the name of Apocalypse stating he was here in our timeline. Apparently he's not someone to mess with, and I hate to say, I agree. As if we don't have enough issues with Stryker." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Doug decides that argument is futile (even if resistance isn't). Especially as he's busy scrambling to grab the doodads and other things before Illyana can accidentally knock them to the floor. Pushing them further onto Illyana's bed as he takes a seat, Doug's attention gradually shifts from his preciouses to what Illyana was saying. "Doesn't he already exist, or am I just losing track of all the villains that are native to this dimension?" There is no need for words, the exchange of looks between Illyana and Kitty speaks volumes. Friendship like that? BFFs? Not time nor situation can diminish. At the seriousness involved with Apocalypse - Kitty's mouth stirs into a slight line. "I.. haven't heard of this one?" She inquires to both, turning her attention from one to the other with a quizzical expression of concern. "How dangerous are we talking about here, Magneto, or worse?" A shrug is given to Doug's question, "Does it matter? Whether he's from here, or somewhere else, he's a danger." A long look is then given to Kitty, as Illyana says, "Worse." She'll rise from her seated position and reflexively scratch Lockheed's chin, "Something is blocking my spells." She finally admits, after a lengthy pause, "I'm only getting weird snatches of imagines, and nothing even remotely focused upon him. But somehow I think it's tied to Genosha. And some sort of lab." Her blue eyes will turn towards Doug, "And remember what Wicked said in her trance state? She named Magneto's flying island. I'm going to start to try stronger spells, but - " They come with risk, to Illyana at least, but she's willing to do that. "Cable showed me what Apocalypse has done. It's not good." "... Okay, Illyana," sighs Doug as he leans back. "You think you might want to get Jocelyn to work with you on Genosha? She's spent time there so she can give you feedback and maybe a way to get there." Looking at Kitty, Doug cants his head. "We can't keep up multiple fronts at this rate." His gaze shifts to Illyana. "What does Cyclops say about this?" Running splayed hands through her hair, at Illyana's comment about stronger spells, Kitty's gaze immediately snaps to her friend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't take this all on your own, Yana. Someone -more- dangerous than Magneto, involved with Magneto's flying country, and that's a combination I don't want to think about. As you add in Magneto - and this Apocalypse - and on our own front, we've got Stryker's bunch stirring up trouble for mutants. Spreading ourselves too thin is more than a mild concern." Lockheed nuzzles under Illyana's chin, happy for the scritch, as the tone and conversations around him grow very serious, leaving the dragon to listen intently as well, his head tilting to one side, as his eyes scan the room. Rising upwards, Kitty's fingers continue to run through the mess of curls that she calls hair, making it more of a mess than less as she waits for Illyana to answer Doug's question. "Jocelyn and I have talked, yes. And I can get us to Genosha easily enough." She adds, not out right saying she knows where it is, but she does. "Getting in won't be the trouble, possibly getting out would be." As for Doug's question about Cyclops, Illyana shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't mentioned it to him yet. I figured I'd see what you both thought, and then let Nate and Cable know what's going on. And besides, I put a note out for all to see, a least about Genosha. So it should be one someone's radar beyond our own here." As for Kitty, as soon as she starts making a mess of her curls, Illy says lightly with a quirk to one side of her mouth, "Roomie, while I'm sure my brother thinks you look insufferably cute with curls sticking straight up, you may want to smooth your hair down." "I'd definitely talk to Scott," Doug notes, running his hand through his hair. "Genosha gives me the creeps, though - from everything Jocelyn said, somehow I don't think we're going to exactly handle this well, and this sounds more like a job for Cyclops and Jean, doesn't it?" And then while Illy got to consider Doug's latest words, the young mutant shoves a laptop into her hands. "Put everything back, while you're at it!" Category:Log